Struggle To The Top
by animefan280
Summary: Thrown From His Home. Raised As A Dragon. Follow along as Naruto Grows As A Person, Ninja, And Dragon Slayer. NaruxLucy MUST READ THE IMPORTANT NOTES IN CHAPTER 1
**IMPORTANT NOTES**

Still an amateur writing most likely will be bad, i do take constructive criticism

This is a NaruxFairy Tail Crossover

Naruto has a Cat(because he is a dragon slayer) that can shapeshift into magic creatures of earthland

Kurama Doesnt attack until Naruto's 5th Birthday

Naruto wont know his whole memory so like he will tell a flashback but the parts wont be in it and there will be time skips so he wont know about how his parents died but he does know there dead

This is Naru x Lucy

Please if you can in the reviews i would like infomation about fairy tail i watched a bit of it and i liked the concept but didnt really get into it so i dont really know the storyline that well so please tell me things if i mess up like there ages ad stuff like that but ill also be researching

* * *

"October 10th...October 10th...October 10th...October 10th" Repeated a boy over and over and over again in a Fetal Position a huge bag next to him

"Little Boy how di-October 10th you fall fro-October 10th the sk-October 10th **SHUT UP AND STOP SAYING OCTOBER 10th** "! Screamed a loud booming voice for all of Earthland to hear him.

The boy looked up to the man and was astonished to see it wasnt a man at all,it was a titanic dragon the biggest thing he had ever seen in his life unless **THAT** counts he thought.

"M-My N-n-name i-is N-naruto i-im f-from- **KID STOP STUTTERING** "!

 **"Now tell me what happened my name is Suterusu the dragon of Hiding and Assassination, So Naruto I have all day so start talking because this is my den your laying in".Said Suterusu**

"I cant really remem-AHHHHH"Naruto screamed in writhing pain as a headache came along with a flood of memories

"I think i remember"

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _"Dad,this is my fifth birthday and you know what that means... i get to learn a jutsu"! said a excited Naruto barely staying in his seat at Ichiraku Ramen his favorite place to eat._

 _"Son,Calm down but yes haha i did perhaps promise you that but remember this jutsu wont be like the ones i use but first lets find out somethings about your chakra since you opened it at 4 it should be developed enough to see your affinity now channel your chakra into to this piece of paper it will either be fire water lightning earth wind so lets see_

 _"YES"! this is so cool thank you so much dad".Said Naruto hugging Minato while snatching the paper out of his hand_

 _Naruto put his chakra into to the piece of paper and what happened next was extremely surprising, The paper split in not just into 2 pieces but into many tiny pieces then the paper ignited and turned into ash and the strangest thing happened, the ash glowed dark and then disappeared like a shadow_

 _"Woah"Said Minato Sounding Surprised "you have 2 chakra affinity's at 5 years old that is actually incredible but the last thing that happened is out of my knowlegde but it did remind me of the Nara's but your not in there clan hmm, ill have to look into to that but for now ill teach you a E rank wind jutsu which IS NOT TO BE USED ON OTHER PEOPLE i just want to make this clear i don't want you hurting anyone but anyway the name is Kaze FuuchuuFuyuu (Wind Levitation)"._

 _"YES thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you"!_

 _"Okay son, lets head over to the training grounds in our compound your mom's probably worried that were not back yet"Minato said slightly chuckling at Naruto's enthusiasm_

 _As the father and son pair walked down the streets of Konoha with smiles and waves toward's them yelling "Go Fourth" and "The Fourths New Prodigy"._

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _"Okay son try again, remember you first feel the chakra inside of you and uh-"sigh" look let me explain it like this, try to channel your chakra and think about the object thats in front of you and try to manipulate the chakra you feel to lift that object up"Said Minato kinda fustrated for trying for the 45th time today_

 _Naruto started to close his eyes and felt the chakra rising but he tried something different this time instead of using a bunch of chakra he started to try to use a bit less of his chakra and to his surprise...it still didnt work -.-_

 _"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I HATE THIS TECHNIQUE"Screamed Naruto throwing his arms to the ground tears burning down his face_

 _"Son look i used to be exactly like you wanting to learn techniques as fast as i can but i then learned that no one can be overpowered without hard work and time, so don't try to stress yourself your ONLY 5 heh just calm down and we'll work on the rest of this tomorrow okay"? Minato Said trying to reason with his son or he would soon be all out of chakra_

 _"Okay dad but I promise one thing to you I will become hokage and take that hat"! Naruto Said Pumping his fist into the air_

 _"Hahahah I look forward to that day little man"_

 _"Well just don't forget about your mom when you become Hokage mister"Said a certain red-head with a melodic voice and a presence that stops everyone in the room to look at her._

 _"Mom"! Naruto yelled going over to hug his mom "Dad is teaching me a jutsu"._

 _"OH IS HE NOW HAHAHAHAH THATS FUNNY BECAUSE I THOUGHT I TOLD HIM TO WAIT UNTIL YOU WERE ATLEAST 8 EVEN THOUGHT I WANTED 10"Screamed The Red-Head pulling out her sword into a kenjutsu stance she is oh so famous for._

 _"Now Kushina calm down" Said Minato Nervously backing away from her_

 _"DONT YOU RUN AWAY"  
_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

 _ **TimeSkip**_

 _"Kushina get this bag to the Hokage Tower Kakashi will be there to teleport the bag and Naruto when im done but we need to act fast but if this is the last time i see i just want to say.. I love you and i always will and i know this is kinda cliche but if i die i want you to find love again".Said Minato trying not to cry_

"But M-Minato y-you can't leave i love you i will fight with you i'm almost as strong as you and i'm not taking no for an answer"Said Kushina sternly

"Kushi-NO MINATO you cant talk me out of this now lets go and do the seal before the whole village is destroyed"

"Fine let's go but bring that bag we need to send that through the portal with Naruto we don't know where he'll land and he needs to be protected ill go get Naruto and you meet me at the scene"Said Minato

 _ **TimeSkip**_

"MOM, DAD... NO GET OFF ME GET THE HECK OFF ME"! Screamed Naruto trying to get out of Kakashi hands

"Kakashi bring him _cough cough_ here"squeezed out Minato coughing out blood

"WAIT"! "Minato let me say goodbye to him before you do the seal".Said Kushina

"Baby, I love you and _cough_ i want you too constantly stay str-ARHHGGGGGGGG"Screamed Kushina "Minato We don't have long Naruto sweetie im sorry but you'll know everything when you turn 18".

"W-wait Mom please don't leave me".Naruto Said as his surroundings slowly dissipate around him.

 _ **Flashback End**_

" **Sorry Kid, i didnt uh yeah" Said The Gigantic Dragon feeling pity for the kid**

"..." Naruto Said Nothing as he just stared off into the sky "I need to go back"

 **"What"**?

"I SAID I NEED TO GO BACK"Yelled Naruto punching the earth

For the next 10 minutes Naruto Screamed and Cryed out to the sky trying to jump and see if there was some sort of invisible portal there but to his suffering there was none

" **Are you done kid".Said the Suterusu annnoyed that this kid is disturbing his peace yet again.**

"..."

 **"Crying won't stop what happened to you idiot now shut up and listen". "When i was a young dragon we were massacred by a group of dragon slayer's which are ironically beings that were taught by dragon's, I was the only one to escape" Said Suterusu hanging his head down**

 **"Ever since that day i wanted to grow stronger and so i did". "I no longer wanted this shame and guilt to build up inside of me, i needed to grow strong for my parents".**

 **"But My Power was fueled by hatred and fear of hiding so i became on with shadow's and darkness and I took upon a pupil to train".Suterusu Said his voice getting shaky**

 **"This Pupil was one of hardest, and stubborn people on the planet". "He never listened and always wanted to go extremely fast onto the next spell and one day he was finally done with his training he had grown dark in his heart and he tried to murder when I was sleeping and so I-i had to fight him and i left a huge X mark on his chest and let him go". "I spent nights up thinking about where did i go wrong how did this happen, but the i realized that it was me". "So from then forward i decided to become a dragon of light trying to become a dragon of purity but my mind and heart had already submerged into darkness,so i became a being of this".Said Suterusu Stepping out of the Darkness into the light of the day**

Naruto was amazed to see the true colors of this magnificent Dragon. Its colors were split Bilateral with white on one side and black on the other showing his light and dark side. The Dark Side had spikes on his wings and the horn on the dark side was surrounded by a purple aura. The Light side had a pure clean cut wing with a horn that was sharp but not for killing but still effective.

"Suterusu-San thank you for telling me that story but that won't stop me from going after whoever killed my parents Dattebayo"Said Naruto ignoring what the point of the story was

 **"Kid I wasn't trying to hinder you from going I was saying i wanted to help you". "Basically here's the question, do you want to become a DragonSlayer"?**

Naruto Stood there with a blank face pondering about the question

"If I do, will you help me find my parents killer after were done training"?

 **"You have a deal kid".**

 _ **TimeSkip**_

 **NARUTO FOCUS this is the most simple of dragon techniques Light Dragon: Angel's Call, and Dark Dragons: Shadows Cry these are the equivalent to the other dragons "Roar" First you must draw up magic power inside of you to bring out so we need to work on that first**

"Ok, So how do i even draw out magic"? Said Naruto Confused

 **"Sit down and go into a a relaxed state".**

 **"Now you have to learn how to seperate that thing you call "Chakra" vs Magic, they have the same concept but are still different from the description the stuff in the bag told me your parents said that whoever is watching Naruto must give him things at a certain age and ill tell you that when the time comes but it also came with alot of books on what Chakra is and how to control it".**

 **"You First need to Get magic from the air and pull it inside you, for Chakra you should create it from the inside and push it out".**

Naruto already knew how to make chakra so it was easier for him to make magic but make no mistake no one get it on the first try.

Naruto tried numerous times to make magic and it literally exploded in his face until he finally got it

"Sensei I GOT IT"! Said a excited Naruto

 **"Nice Job Kid, Nice Job".Said Suterusu**

 **End**

* * *

 **Naruto's Magic Training Schedule 5 years old - 9**

 **Breakfest w/Suterusu-Sensei 5:00am-6:00am**

 **Push up's and Sit up's Running Laps 6:00am-10:00am**

 **Assassin Fighting Style 10:00am- 12:00pm**

 **Light Spell's and Lunch w/Suterusu-Sensei 12:00pm- 4:00pm**

 **Dark Spell's and Assassination Technique 2:00pm - 6:00pm**

 **Knowledge of Earthland and Dinner w/Suterusu-Sensei 6:00pm - 10:00pm**

* * *

 **Naruto's Chakra Training Schedule 9 years old -13**

 **Breakfest w/Suterusu-Sensei 5:00am-6:00am**

 **Push up's and Sit up's Running Laps 6:00am-10:00am**

 **Yellow Flash Taijutsu Style 10:00am- 12:00pm**

 **Basic Jutsu and Lunch w/Suterusu-Sensei 12:00pm- 4:00pm**

 **Fire and Wind Jutsu 2:00pm - 6:00pm**

 **Knowledge of Chakra and Charkra Control Exercises(Solo) and Dinner w/Suterusu-Sensei 6:00pm - 10:00pm**

* * *

 **Kage's(Naruto's Cat) ShapeShifting Training Schedule 1-8**

 **Breakfest w/Suterusu-Sensei 5:00am-6:00am**

 **Flying,Transforming practice 6:00am-10:00am**

 **Mythical Beast Taijutsu Style 10:00am- 12:00pm**

 **Dragon Transformation Control and Lunch w/Suterusu-Sensei 12:00pm- 4:00pm**

 **Other Transformation Control(Wyvern, Vulcan, Lizardmen Jutsu 2:00pm - 6:00pm**

 **Exploring for new transformations w/Suterusu-Sensei and Dinner w/Suterusu-Sensei 6:00pm - 10:00pm**


End file.
